This invention relates to a method for supplying nutrition. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for total parenteral nutrition. This invention also relates to an apparatus for use in implementing the method.
A significant number of ailing individuals are unable to obtain nutrition through the normal channels, namely, through the mouth and the gastrointestinal tract. Such individuals are provided periodically with a liquid nutritive composition from a reservoir or supply which may be provided on a stand or attached to the person, e.g., on a belt or on a back harnass. A tube or central intravenous line extends from the reservoir to a vein in the person's chest. The nutritive composition then moves to the heart and through the body until it is eventually absorbed.
This conventional technique for providing liquid nutrition is sometimes intolerably inconvenient. The patient is saddled with a bag or container which is uncomfortable and embarassing in some situations. Alternatively, the patient must be connected to a supply of liquid nutrition by a health professional. This latter method is especially undesirable in that the freedom of the individual is restricted.